One Love (People Get Ready)
One Love (People Get Ready) by Bob Marley & The Wailers is featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Artie and Puck. Puck decides to help Artie as part of his community service, to which Artie agrees, so Puck decides the two of them, should sing together to make money. Artie is unsure whether they are allowed to sing for money in the school, and thinks that it's a "bad-ass" idea. They were successful and both got good feedback, and made three hundred dollars from the students at McKinley. Lyrics Puck: One love, one heart Let's get together and feel all right Artie (Puck): Hear the children crying (One love) Hear the children crying (One heart) Puck with Artie: Sayin', "Give thanks and praise to the lord and I will feel all right." Puck: Sayin'... Artie and Puck: "Let's get together and feel all right" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Artie: Let them all pass all their dirty remarks There is one question I'd really love to ask Puck: One heart Is there a place for the hopeless sinner Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own? Believe me Artie (Puck): One love (What about the one heart?) One heart (What about the love?) Let's get Puck with Artie: Together and feel all right Artie (Puck): As it was in the beginning (One love) So shall it be in the end (One heart) Alright! Puck (Artie): "Give thanks and praise to the lord (Oh!) Artie and Puck: And I will feel all right" "Let's get together and feel all right" Puck (Artie): One more thing! Let's get together to fight this holy armageddon (One love) So when the man comes there will be no, no doom Artie: One song... Have pity on those whose chances grow thinner There ain't no hiding place from the father of creation Sayin'... Puck with Artie (Artie): One love (What about the one heart?) Puck (Artie): One heart (Oh...) What about... Artie and Puck: Let's get together and feel all right Artie (Puck): I'm pleading to mankind (One love) Oh, What about the one heart? (One heart) Ooooh... Puck: Give thanks and praise to the lord Artie and Puck (Artie): And I will feel all right" (Yeeah!) Let's get together and feel all right Errors *Puck's ears are pierced up until this song. Then, they are gone for the rest of the series. *When Lauren walks behind Puck, she does cat claws at him and then in the next scene she walks by again and does it again. Gallery 154df7105578353a6c92f51dcd4d2f7ae88b9da5-Glee-One-Love-02-2010-11-09.jpg 0651e68bbcf3fafb35a56b63cdacdecea6f89f72-Glee-One-Love-01-2010-11-09.jpg PuckArtieOneLove.jpg s640x48089809.jpg CaptureOLPGR1.PNG Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m29s172.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m25s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m20s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m18s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m13s11.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m10s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m06s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m04s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h00m58s115.jpg one love.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two